shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Borgus
Introduction .Borgus of the Seven Flags is considered one of the most destructive pirates on the sea. Borgus has made a reputation for destroying entire Islands and fleets. Borgus is the wielder of The Titan Titan Fruit, Model: Atlas. This gives him the power to hold up the world and to destroy it with with that power. Appearance Borgus stands 11 feet tall and 5 inches. His body is covered in muscle and scars from countless battles. He has dark blue messy hair and often wears armor. When he is not wearing armor he is wearing traditional Japanese clothing. Personality Borgus is a stern person who has little pity for others. His entire life has been filled with hardship and as a result he treats people just as harsh. Borgus does not care for the lives of people who are not him, or people he cares about. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Agility Endurance Never gets tired Devil Fruit Titan Titan Fruit, Model: Atlas For further information: Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Gives the user the ability to turn into Atlas, or a hybrid form of atlus Type, Mythical Zoan Usage Destory things with gigantic size and beyond super human strength Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments History Borgus was originally a normal construction worker who studied swordsmanship as a form of self defense. Even then however Borgus was strong and served as the human wrecking ball for his job. At this moment in time Borgus' life was perfect. He had a beautiful wife and four beautiful children. However that all changed the day his daughter came to visit him at work. Sparrow, his youngest daughter came to bring him lunch. While she was visiting the construction site Sparrow picked a fight with a local pirate. The pirate cut off her arm in return. When Borgus found out he hunted down that pirate and beat him till his brains turned into soup. However that did not bring back his dauther's arm.. Borgus, who at the time was poor, was unable to pay for a metal replacement. However the burly man could not bare to see his daughter with only one arm and decided he would do anything to see her restored. It was then that Borgus cousin came to him and offered to aid him in his predicament. He had heard the world government had constructed replacement arms for there soldiers and suggested that Borgus raid there base and steal one for his daughter. The idea was ludicrous and impossible the way Borgus was. However his cousin, who was named Cuzzo, had a devil fruit that was uncharted. Unsure about the power no one in his crew would eat it, but Borgus was desperate and consumed it to gain the power forfill the task. This resulted in Borgus transforming into a full form of Atlas, crushing his cousin to death along with the other members of the plot. The newly transformed Atlas also caused a earthquake on the island killing Borgus' wife, but at the moment he did not know it. Now sure of his victory Borgus attacked the marine base and retrieved the mechanical arm. However on his return back home he discovered his wife dead and that he was the cause. Distraught and exhausted Borgus gave his daughter the arm and fled to the sea. He left his children in the hands of his Sister, Kyne who looked after them instead of there father. Borgus however was later captured and sentenced to death. However he was placed in holding in a fortress before his execution. This was the same fort in which the seven flags first broke out of. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Seven Flags Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate